v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Knightmare Pilots
This is a comprehensive list of all known Knightmare Pilots. Vincent Five The Vincent Five rarely use Knightmares - they generally seem to prefer the vintage and experimental appeal of Armors, notably the Charlotte, Hana's personal Armor. There are only two known Knightmare pilots. Hana Hana is the Vincent Five's tech expert and combat equipment handler - as a result, Hana is pretty handy at piloting a Knightmare when the situation requires it from time to time. Her most notable example of Knightmare piloting came during the Vincent Five's ARK Assault, where she commandeered a stolen Burai. Hana is a staunch supporter of Armors, however, and will swear by them in any given circumstance. V2 V2 is the Vincent Five's jack-of-all-trades - as a result, he knows how to pilot a Knightmare pretty well. His ability in a Knightmare seems to be pretty average compared to other known Knightmare pilots - he mostly relies on his equipment to carry him through a fight. As a result, V2 mostly uses Knightmares to escape or quickly clear the distance, as shown when he commandeered a Sutherland in the Battle for Camelot. Britannia (Knights of the Round) Allison Freeland Allison, the Knight of One, is a generally fantastic Knightmare pilot, considered to be the strongest in the nation by many. She has a very tactical and precise approach to piloting, rarely resorting to brute force if she can help it. Her custom-built Knightmare, the [[Star of Thursday|'Star of Thursday']], is an all-around fantastic Knightmare that she uses for assault, support, defense, reconnaissance, and a variety of other vital strategies. Spike Walker Spike, the Knight of Six, is a great Knightmare pilot that often suffers from recklessness and a lack of solid defensive tactics. He hits hard and has a solid handle on his mech's equipment, but his lack of proper battlefield foresight and the lack of a truly tactical mindset bring his potentially terrific stats down somewhat. He pilots his own custom Knightmare Frame, the [[Anchor of Saturday|'Anchor of Saturday']]. Lily Ukina Lily, the Knight of Five, is a support and defense-oriented Knightmare pilot. Her Knightmare Frame, the [[Spirit of Sunday|'Spirit of Sunday']], is built around this, featuring an enhanced Factsphere for greater area coverage and a state-of-the-art sniper rifle for long-distance attacks, as well as an enhanced Absolute Defense Field. When under the effects of her Geass, the Spirit of Sunday can turn into an offensive glass cannon monster of its own. Stephanie Grant Stephanie Grant, the Knight of Four, is all about offense. She hits quickly and dances around the battlefield, using her Knightmare's impressive agility and light weight to her advantage. Stephanie is not particularly great at utilizing the [[Light of Wednesday|'Light of Wednesday']]'s defensive mechanics, and her general impulsiveness and easy temper as a pilot renders the Light of Wednesday a strictly offensive Destroyer-type Knightmare. Council of Fire Yui Yui and Nine are Knightmare pilots that work in tandem. Yui is a dangerous, ruthless Knightmare pilot that takes charge in any given situation, violently and efficiently tearing through her opponents. Her custom Knightmare, the [[Epsilon-7|'Epsilon-7']], is a powerful beast whose efficiency levels in the air are higher than almost any other Knightmare studied. Yui no longer uses her piloting talents for the Council of Fire or for Prometheus. Nine Nine is a smart and opportunistic pilot - he makes sure that every bullet and every beam counts, which leads him to create unique attacks like the Whirring Blade Fan, where he utilizes the Slash Harkens in his wrists and makes them spin around flails or the blades of a fan. His custom Knightmare, the [[Epsilon-9|'Epsilon-9']], has much of the same power and proficiency as Yui's Epsilon-7. Nine no longer uses his piloting talents for the Council. Cecilia Bradford Cecilia is not predominantly a Knightmare pilot - she is a Knightmare developer and engineer, and was one of the co-creators of the Epsilon-7 and Epsilon-9. However, if the need arises, Cecilia is an efficient, skilled devicer and can pilot a Knightmare into battle if required. She notably utilized her skills in Operation Candlelight, where she fought against Hana's Charlotte while piloting an elite Sigma Destroyer. Arclight Curtis Ambulia Curtis is a Knightmare pilot featured in Part II - Akasha that pilots in tandem with his fellow colleague Iris, much like Yui and Nine. Curtis and Iris are fierce and ingenuitive with their equipment - although the [[Gemini TEAL|'Gemini TEAL']], Curtis' Knightmare Frame, is structurally similar to Iris' Gemini ROSE, Curtis uses the TEAL's systems in ways that Iris doesn't; the TEAL could be considered a different Knightmare altogether. Curtis is a heavy hitter and the TEAL allows him to do a lot of structural damage with its flamethrower attachments and the capability to instantly change ammunition from normal-type to explosive or incendiary-type. Iris Celica Iris is a soldier of Arclight and Arcadia, and the way she utilizes her Knightmare Frame, the [[Gemini ROSE|'Gemini ROSE']], makes it one of the lightest Frames in the series. Though the TEAL and ROSE are very, very similar, Iris utilizes ROSE's systems for speed and agility, utilizing her natural gymnast's poise to make ROSE a nigh-impossible Frame to take down. ROSE also comes equipped with plasma and laser weaponry and energy cell ammunition, making the ROSE exceptional for circuitry and environmental damage. Her speed and smarts, and Curtis' power and grit, make them as fierce and as powerful a duo as Yui and Nine. The Prophets Roland Roland is a monstrous pilot, one with an extremely precise, calculated, ruthless approach to piloting. Roland hits hard, often completely demolishing Knightmares in his path, utilizing his Knightmare's sword to destroy both the model and the cockpit in one fierce blow. Roland's Knightmare Frame, [[Excalibur|'Excalibur']], is touted by the Prophets' research & development team as the world's first fourth-generation Knightmare Frame. Victoria Stiles Victoria is one of the highest-ranking Brotherhood soldiers and the Vice Captain of the Knights of the Holy Grail. As a result, she pilots the standard medieval-styled [[Mondron|'Mondron']], a slow-but-powerful Knightmare Frame with incredible defense and deadly offense - the rest of the Knights of the Holy Grail pilot Mondrons as well. Elsewhere, however, Victoria has been seen with her own customized support Knightmare. The Disciples Redd Redd's unique approach to piloting is that of a martial artist - her Knightmare Frame, [[Kurenai|'Kurenai']], is unique in that Kurenai responds to the motions of her body, rather than to the motions, wiring, and coding of a cockpit's controls or displays. Without the physical restraints that cockpits poise, Redd is able to use Kurenai to strike hard, fast, and create a dizzying whirlwind of punches, kicks, and blasts. Kurenai lacks killing power and Redd's exhaustion can and will affect Kurenai's performance, but Kurenai also wields a unique system known as the Radiant Wave Surger, notable for its ability to bend steel and melt solid structures. Layla Layla is the Disciples' tech expert - given that she is sort of a mirror to Hana, Layla is a firm believer in the power of Knightmares over Armors compared to Hana's pro-Armor stance. Layla is a bit of a connoisseur when it comes to Knightmares - she will pilot any Frame that strikes her fancy or fits the situation, and so far does not seem to have any personal Knightmare Frame of her own. Layla is, notably, the backup devicer for Kurenai.Category:Knightmare Pilots Category:Knightmares Category:Resources Category:V2 Chronicles Category:Mecha Category:Mecha Pilots